disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Suite Life of Zack
United States | language = English | network = Disney Channel ABC Kids | first_aired = March 18, 2005 | last_aired = September 1, 2008 | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 88 | list_episodes = List of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episodes | followed_by = The Suite Life on Deck (2008-2011) | website = http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/suitelife/index.html | imdb_id = 426371 | tv_com_id = 28842 }} The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is an American television show which was nominated for an Emmy award. it airs on Disney Channel. This Disney Channel Original Series premiered on March 18, 2005 and was one of the first five shows available on the iTunes Store. The series is set in the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Featuring an ensemble cast, the series begins by introducing Zack and Cody (Dylan and Cole Sprouse) and hotel heiress London Tipton (Brenda Song), as well as candy counter girl Maddie (Ashley Tisdale), single mother Carey (Kim Rhodes) and the hotel's manager Mr. Moseby (Phill Lewis). The series is the third Disney Channel Original to have more than 65 episodes, after That's So Raven and Kim Possible. The show also airs on Saturday mornings on ABC. The Suite Life on Deck is a spin-off of this series. While the first spin-off, Arwin!, was not picked up by Disney Channel, this show skipped the pilot process and went straight to series. The pilot episode of Arwin! can be seen on Youtube. According to TV Guide, some of the stars of The Suite Life, including Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, and Phill Lewis, will reprise their roles for the spin-off. Ashley Tisdale will not return as a regular, but may guest star on occasion. It is unclear whether or not Kim Rhodes will be returning. The show is currently filming. The show will be set on a cruise ship with the brothers and London attending a high school-at-sea program, while Mr. Moseby manages the ship. The Making Of Filming locations The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is filmed entirely in with scenes being shot in Hollywood Center Studios and around the boroughs of Hollywood and Manhattan. Described by producer Amy Kaufman as "a character in the story," the city is featured prominently even when most interior scenes are filmed at Silvercup Studios in Queens, including loft and apartment sets that were based on actual New Boston residences. The Tipton Hotel has a unique resemblance to the Plaza Hotel in Manhattan, New York City, New York. Music The theme song "Here I Am" is sung by The Drew Davis Band. Brenda Song also sang a variety of different songs on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in the Suite Life High School Musical themed episode, Song performed "Bop To The Top" and "Really Great". She earlier sang "Bling Is My Favorite Thing" on the Commercial Breaks episode on Suite Life. "Bling Is My Favorite Thing" has been used in commercials for ABC's Ugly Betty, and "I'm Not That Girl" has also been used in commercials for ABC Family's Lincoln Heights. "Really Great" was the theme song for Disney Channel online series London Tipton's Yay Me!. "Really Great" is performed by London Tipton and is shown in the show. Song also shot a music video for the song in the show. Broadcasting history The show is currently broadcasting its third and final season, which began on June 23, 2007. Also, introducing a new producer of the show Rafael Martinez his last show produced was the 14th episode. The episodes of the third season fit more specific air date order than the previous seasons. Brenda Song missed two episodes in the second season for filming Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. Ashley Tisdale is absent in much of the season due to her commitment to High School Musical: The Concert and filming High School Musical 2. For this reason, All That alumnus Giovonnie Samuels (as Nia Moseby, Mr. Moseby's niece) was introduced as a recurring main character to fill her place. Tisdale returned as Maddie in the episode "Team Tipton". The Writer's Strike caused the series to be pulled off the air in January. During the strike Disney Channel re-aired the first 13 episodes hopefully leading up to the return of the series. After the strike ended, it was later announced that the series would return March 21st, 2008. Cast Main Cast Main & Minor recurring characters *Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya Del La Rosa Ramirez (1-3) *Brian Stepanek as Arwin Hawkhauser (1-3) *Giovonnie Samuels as Nia Moseby (3) *Estelle Harris as Muriel (1 and episode: Mr Tipton Comes to Town, season 3) *Alyson Stoner as Max (1-2) *Tyler Steelman as Mark (1-2) *Robert Torti as Kurt Martin (1-3) *Charlie Stewart as Bob (1-3) *Dennis Bendersky as Tapeworm (1) *Patrick Bristow as Patrick (1-3) *Gus Hoffman as Warren (1-2) *Ernie Grunwald as Mr. Forgess (1-3) *Monique Coleman as Mary Margaret (1-2) *Vanessa Hudgens as Corrie (2-3) *Marianne Muellerleile as Sister Dominick (2-3) *Allie Grant as Agnes (1-2) *Aaron Musicant as Lance Fishman (1-3) *Sophie Oda as Barbara Brownstein (1-3) *Caroline Rhea as Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger/Von Helsing-Shickelgruberhoffer (1-2) *Sharon Jordan as Irene the Concierge (2-3) *Anthony Acker as Norman the Doorman (2-3) *Sammi Hanratty as Holly (2-3) *Bo Crutcher as Skippy (2-3) *Jerry Krenion as Chef Paolo (2-3) *Alexa Nikolas as Tiffany (2-3) *Brittany Curran as Chelsea (2-3) *Camilla Rosso as Janice (2-3) *Rebecca Rosso as Jessica (2-3) *Josh Nearing as a judge (3) *Luke Rosin as James, Cody's new friend (3) Main characters Zack Martin Zachary "Zack" Martin (Dylan Sprouse) – Zack is typically the unstudious, outgoing twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student, mentioned in the episode First Day of High School. Besides not doing well in school, Zack loves wood shop (which he is the best in class). Also, it is revealed that Zack is the older twin in the episode Arwinstein because he quotes I think my little brother put it right when he said..., and then he screamed out of the room. Earlier in the show it was revealed that Zack is ten minutes older than Cody. Cody Martin Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) – The erudite, mature, and sensitive twin who gets straight "A" (not counting his "C" in wood shop). He often plays along with his brother's crazy schemes. He shows less interest in girls than his brother, but he gets most of them. Zack usually calls him a nerd which Cody would prefer as "educationally gifted". He has a girlfriend named Barbara Brownstein, but they are constantly competing on who is smarter. He has shown a passion for baking, cleaning, and cooking, as well as mime and dance. Cody is easily frightened, but has a meaner and greedier side, portrayed in several episodes. Other than wood shop, Cody is known for doing well in school. Cody has gone to math camp before, camped out as a wilderness scout, and has won spelling bee, which Zack was being bribed to stop him winning by the other competitor. He had also run for the class president, as seen in the episode, Election, which he nearly lost to Zack; however, Zack dropped out of the race and encouraged the student body to vote for Cody upon realizing what a great president Cody would make. London Tipton London Leah Tipton (Brenda Song) – She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel. She is an obvious parody of Paris Hilton, down to the ditzie demenor and frivolous spending and name of the character (London/Paris and Hilton/Tipton) Although you never see Mr. Tipton fully (usually hiding behind his security force, which stands on all sides.... in the tradition of Wilson from Home Improvement), he is frequently mentioned. London is a dim-witted, spoiled, rich teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a lot of closets (each with their own talking mirror) and a kitchen which takes up most of the floor. She transferred to the same private school "Our Lady" as Maddie in the episode Forever Plaid, due to poor attendance at her old school. In the episode First Day of High School, London transfers to Zack and Cody's public school "Chevers High:, due to being expelled from all of the private schools she had previously attended. She dislikes her step-moms and talks to Mr. Moseby and Maddie about her problems. When happy she usually claps her hands repeatedly while saying her catchphrase, "Yay me!" Her catchphrase seemed to be 'Duh' during episode 5, Grounded On The 23rd Floor, as well. Though it seems like London may lead the ultimate rich-girl life, her childhood was not perfect. In the episode Arwinstein, she states she is allergic to lobster, though in one episode she asked Maddie for a lobster dinner. It is also revealed in one episode that she must think about what she does before doing it. For example, she was walking through the lobby while thinking "left, right, blink, breathe". Maddie Fitzpatrick Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) – She is the teenage candy-counter girl at the Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager on the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, counselor for her school's summer camp program, who just got back from Antarctica according to London in the episode, First Day of High School. While she comes from a lower class family, Maddie is very hard-working, outspoken, and intelligent. But in several episodes she is shown as being very selfish and a bigger opportunist than London, though she always loses out when this side of her personality is shown. Zack seems to have a crush on Maddie, but she is too old for him. She attends private school at "Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow" and later attends "Cheevers High" With London, Zack and Cody in season 3 this was revealed in "Lip Syncing in the Rain" there is no reason why she attends "Cheevers" this is because the show often airs its episodes out of order. Maddie is London's closest friend, though London often treats her like a servant, as in the episode Footloser, usually bribing her with money. Maddie also babysat Zack and Cody throughout season one. Zack has a huge crush on her in Season One, however the crush turns on and off during Seasons 2-3. She is a strong supporter of environmental causes. She is left-handed. It is revealed that she has asthma, because in one episode, it is shown that London takes her bag, then later Maddie catches up to her and London won't give the bag back, since her credit cards are in there, but Maddie says,"I dont care about your credit cards just give me my inhaler!" She Appeared Sporadically Throughout Season 3. Mr. Moseby Marion Moseby (Phill Lewis) – The somewhat uptight manager of the Tipton Hotel, who speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, but is often annoyed by Zack and Cody's schemes. Though he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. For example, when they went to the baseball game and he caught a ball for Cody, ultimately making him the most "hated man in Boston". In the episode "The Ghost of 613", it is revealed that he started out at the Tipton as a bellhop back in the 1970s, and had a "veluminous 'fro". Mr. Moseby is probably more of a father to London than her own, because he is seldom around, he even said he taught London how to walk, her ABC's, and how to drive (or tried to). He cares for London and treats her like his own. He also helps London with any problems she is having. He was also known as the "Meanager". A running gag of the series is that Mr. Moseby often makes a fool of himself in front of people (eg: hitting a baby doll that wouldn't stop crying against a chair when a woman with a baby walked by), or making a sarcastic comment about himself (that the customers think is true, and not sarcastic). He also was a junior putt putt champion and taught Zack how to mini golf. Carey Martin Carey Martin (Kim Rhodes) – The single working mother of Zack and Cody, is a singer and it is revealed that she and her sons traveled a lot before landing at the Tipton, the "best gig we've ever had". During the first season, Carey had short blonde hair, though in some episodes of the second season and throughout the third she has red hair. She was married to Kurt Martin. Unfortunately, they had divorced after the twins were born, but with unknown reasons. Arwin has made it known on several occasions that he has a crush on her. Main characters appearances Episodes Settings ;Tipton Hotel The Tipton Hotel is where Zack, Cody, Carey, and London all live, and where the majority of the other characters in the series work. It is the main setting for the series, particularly the basement, the Tipton's 5-star restaurant, the lobby, the game room, the Martins' suite on the 23rd floor, and London Tipton's penthouse. ;Buckner Middle School During the second season, the series has started using the younger characters' schools as locations. Zack and Cody attend Buckner Middle School and their school team is the Badgers as revealed in the episode "Election" and "Nurse Zack". In the scene outside of the school where a few students are walking between two buildings shows "The Mall" area that's located in Lincoln Park High School, in . The name comes from former-Boston Red Sox first baseman Bill Buckner. ;Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School Maddie and Mary Margaret (Monique Coleman) attended this private school in season one later in season two Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) and Leslie (Kaycee Stroh) were added to the minor cast and attend also, with London also joining in Season Two. In Season Three, both London and Maddie attend the same public school as Zack and Cody (Cheevers High). External shots of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic School are, in fact, University College at the University of Toronto in Canada. ;Paul Revere Mini Mart Zack and Cody work for a man named Wayne Wormser at a local mini market. The Paul Revere Mini Mart is across the street from another mini mart with a patriotic name and theme, The Betsy Ross Stop and Shop. ;Camp Heaven On Earth The summer camp where Maddie works over the summer. The only part of the camp shown is the cabin in which Maddie and the young girls stay. ;Cheevers High School Where Zack, Cody, London, Maddie and Nia attend along with other students including Bob, Mark and Barbara. This setting was used in "Lip Synchin' in the Rain", "First Day of High School", and "Orchestra". John Marshall High School (Los Angeles, California) is shown in a snapshot as Cheevers High School. ;Other places in Boston Scenes also take place in several other places in Boston, including Fenway Park, a movie theater, Maddie's home, the local shopping mall, a bowling alley, a miniature golf course, Kurt Martin's house (seen in "A Tale of Two Houses"), Kurt Martin's tour bus, Mr. Mosbey's house (seen in "The Hotel Inspector" and "Ask Zack"), the Goose Lodge, (seen in 'Not So Suite Sixteen'), and Liberty Park, the park across the street from the Tipton Hotel. In "The Arwin That Came To Dinner", Arwin's house is shown, first boring, (and full of owl statues from his Mom) then when Zack and Cody pitch in, pumped up. Nominations and awards Emmy Awards *2006 Creative Arts Emmy - Outstanding Choreography: For the episode "Commercial Breaks" (Nominated) *2007 Creative Arts Emmy - Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) **The Suite Life of Zack & Cody was up against two other Disney Channel shows, Hannah Montana and That's So Raven, but lost to a Nick News special, "Private Worlds: Kids and Autism". *2008 Creative Arts Emmy - Outstanding Children's Program (Nominated) Kids' Choice Awards, USA *2007 Kids' Choice Awards - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) *2007 Kids' Choice Awards - Favorite TV Actor: Cole Sprouse (Nominated) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards - Favorite TV Actor: Cole Sprouse (Nominated) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards - Favorite TV Actor: Dylan Sprouse (Nominated) *2008 Kids' Choice Awards - Favorite TV Show (Nominated) Young Artist Awards *2007 YAA - Best Family Television Series (Comedy) (Won'') *2007 YAA - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama), Guest Starring Young Actress: Sammi Hanratty ('''Nominated) *2007 YAA - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama), Guest Starring Young Actress: Alyson Stoner (Nominated) *2007 YAA - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama), Guest Starring Young Actor: Cole Sprouse (Nominated) *2007 YAA - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama), Guest Starring Young Actor: Dylan Sprouse (Nominated) *2007 YAA - Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama), Guest Starring Young Actress: Sophie Oda (Nominated) DVD Releases ]] Other media Video games The series has spawned three video games, including one for the Nintendo DS entitled ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble and a titular release for the Game Boy Advance entitled The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper. The show was co-created by Danny Kallis, who was a writer, producer, and director for the TV series, Smart Guy; and Jim Geoghan, who was a writer and producer for the TV series, Family Matters.The Suite Life of Zack and Cody TV Show - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Television Show - TV.com *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble'' (September, 2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Caper'' (October, 2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies'' (October, 2007) see also *Suite Life Wiki References Category:2005 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney Channel Category:2005 premieres Category:2008 ended series Category:Toon Disney Shows